


The Decision

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Switched at Birth AU for Raven and Apple [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apple is actually a Queen, I love Raven, I made this to be salty to Apple, Other, Raven is actually a White, she deserves the best, switched at birth au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Based on the au or theory I had that The Evil Queen switched Raven and Apple as babies when born. It makes sense. It's in my Tumblr.
Relationships: Good King/Evil Queen (Ever After High)
Series: Switched at Birth AU for Raven and Apple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @virgil-is-a-cutie

Mira glances at the small child she had just given birth to. They had yet to open their eyes, but she knew the small babe would have her husband’s blue eyes that he shared with the infernal Snow White.

Unless… of course since the small babe was her child… they would have purple violet eyes she sports. She could see the small silver of platinum blonde starting to sprout a little.

She smirked, she took more after her then. It may not look like it but under her crown and her purple violet locks she was actually a blonde, but she dyed her hair and used a spell to keep it purple.

A platinum blonde unlike her husband who, The Good King, whom had been golden blonde when younger, now sported grey hair.

She rolls her eyes as she remembered hearing the screams of pain from the infernal Snow White.

Didn’t she hear of castle births? She had been much too loud for a queen giving birth. She herself put up with the pain and used a little bit of magic to make herself numb down there.

Now she glanced at her daughter.

The NEXT Evil Queen.

Her eyes flickered to the door.

Across from her was Snow’s room.

How dumb to put two enemies at close distance.

In there was the NEXT Snow White.

She glanced back at her daughter.

She smirked smugly as she thought up of an idea.

She quickly got out of the hospital bed and made her way to Snow’s hospital room.

Which was stupidly easy with how there were no guards at all.

How stupid of Snow White.

She craddles her daughter close to her chest as she slowly entered a sleeping Snow White’s room with the retched girl’s daughter sleeping beside the bed.

Oh.

The small child had black hair.

And blue eyes.

Pale blue eyes at that.

So she got it from her grandfather.

Mira quickly mutters a spell and smirked as the power washed over the hospital before muttering another spell, while doing so she glanced down at her daughter and smirked.

Purple eyes indeed.

However, they wouldn’t be purple for long.

As she mutters the spell she looked at the infernal White babe and finishes the spell.

Pale blue eyes turned to purple.

And purple eyes turned to light blue.

Light blue unlike Snow’s dark blue.

She used her levitating spell to pick up the White newborn and placed her daughter on the small bed for newborns before gently taking the White baby into her arms and made her way to her room.

While she made her way she sent another spell to her biological daughter to lock up her powers till she writes her name on her actual destiny. When she finds out the truth and signs to be the NEXT Evil Queen.

She did the same to the White newborn, except, the opposite. For her to be able to have powers like Evil Queen.

Sure they would be wonky at most.

Then again she was a child of Royals who would be having dark magic.

Not 5 minutes later her husband came into the room.

“Raven Queen shall be her name,” she says while munching on an apple.

Her husband frowned, and she knew it was because the name was that of one Snow wanted.

“Apple. Her name shall be Apple,” a loud snippy voice cut them off and The Good King turned to see the door to his daughter’s room was open and a tired looking Snow was holding her baby close to her with her Prince Charming beside her.

Evil Queen raised a delicate eyebrow, that name was one of the ones she considered for her child.

What a coincidence.

A funny cruel coincidence.


End file.
